Lost Slayer: The Faith File
by ArcherCC
Summary: A.U. 1 year post season 7. Faith returns to Sunnydale, Faith centric. bad summary, I know.
1. Home Coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Aaron.**

**Setting: Alternate Universe 1 year post Season 7**

**Pairs: Faith/OC, Buffy/Spike, Angel/Cordy, possibly more later.**

**Reviews: Yes please.**

* * *

A lot has changed in a year. The potentials have all been reassigned. Willow and Kennedy are no more. She was never really in love with Kennedy anyways. K is too much like me and nothing like Glenda, I mean, Tara. Never knew the girl but B and Xan tell me she was one of the good ones. B's struggling to understand this new role we both play. We're still the slayers but we're something more now too. I understand where she's been coming from with the vampire sidekicks.

That's where Aaron comes in. He's a vampire, an old one at that. He never got around to telling me his true age, but he's talked about things that happened more then 800 years ago. He won't tell me exactly why he stopped killing humans and feeding off them, he did mention something about some Monks in some mountains though.

Ok. Before I start, let me dispel a few myths. First off, Sunnydale caving in? Never happened. Secondly, Mrs. Summers never died. She came close to it, so close that B thought she was gone until after the battle with Glory. She was on her way home from her gallery when she was mugged. The mugger took her purse, and all of her identification. The attack left her in a coma in ICU. Buffy never found out, she though Glory's minions got her.

Apparently after Buffy jumped someone at the hospital recognized Joyce and called the house. I guess it must have been a shock to Dawn, Xan, and Red, finding out that your mother and your best friend's mom was still alive. Joyce came out of the coma a few weeks later.

The battle with the First did it's damage though. Half the town was destroyed in fire and what not. A lot of innocent girls died. Those who were left took me with them to the new council. I worked closely with K and the others to train them but then left. I wasn't needed once we assigned watchers to them. So I came back here. I guess Sunnydale kinda grows on ya. Aaron met up with me here. We'd known each other before but not like we know each other now. However, this is more than just my story; it's our story. I'm just the one telling it. If I embellish a little, screw it. I'm working off of what little the others have told me. Although, what they've told me is pretty interesting. Our story begins at the end.

Sunnyhell was a lot different now. It's been about a year since the battle with the first and here I am stepping back into town just off the bus. A few blocks away from here is what remains of the Bronze. C told me that it burned down with about 30 vamps inside just after I left. A new club was built down the street- The Iron Talon. I'll probably hit it up later but first things first, I gotta find B.

"Damn. Home sweet home I guess."

"You could call it that." A cloaked figure stood behind me. I knew he was a vamp and was clutching the stake in my jacket as I turned around. Sighing in relief I smiled as the rugged features of my mentor of sorts came into view.

"Aaron. What the hellare you doing here?" I smirked up at him. Only two vamps ever got me close to relaxed around them; Angel's one, Aaron's the other.

"Hell mouth, slayer, figured I could get in some trouble."

"Ah. B. lives on Revello Drive."

"Point being? She reeks of Angelus and Billy Idol." Aaron put his arms around me, just like old times. He's comfortable. Not something I had a lot of in my life. "So, miss me?"

"Of course. But I really do have to meet up with B. Come on. I'll step between you and any stray pieces of wood. Let's go." We walked down the street touching like lovers. We weren't though, not yet. The wind swirled up dust at our feet. The sea breeze hit us even this far into town. As we passed the many businesses in town I noticed the new Wolfram & Hart building and shuttered. I really hope they broke that contract a long time ago. I also hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't get my ass kicked when I walked back into the Summers' home.

"We're close . I can feel her nearby. You sure you want me there?"

"Yeah. You ever met Mrs. Summers?"

"Can't say I have. Though, from the stories I've heard she's not one to piss off either. Guess I'll have to stay on her good side." He smiled that cold smile that reminded me that he wasn't purely human. I've always known he's a vamp but he controlled his demon better than most. But that smile was a dead give away. The only thing that would clue me in more would be if his eyes flicked that golden amber that I saw so often in him.

The two-story house came into view and all my memories rushed over me. I couldn't believe the house could ever be so silent again. It was the early evening, the sun just set in the distance. Aaron must have been holed up nearby when he met up with me. It wasn't dark at the house, just quiet. No potentials chatting, screaming, training, or even whispering and sleeping. It was wrong to not have the chaos. As we got nearer I could see the Scoobies arriving for the evening. Anya and Xander came separately though they were much more touchy feely than when I left. Red had told me that they'd been on again off again. Red showed up with a bag of magic supplies. Giles trailed behind her. No one noticed Aaron and me at all. I don't know why we were so cautious to go inside but we were. We stood outside the house, staring into the living room where the three Summers women sat chatting with their friends over coffee hot chocolate.

A deep breath and several seconds later I stepped up to the doorway and knocked hesitantly. Aaron's reassuring hand rested on the small of my back as the door creaked slowly open.

"Faith?"

"Hey Mrs. Summers. how are ya?" I nervously shifted from foot to foot awaiting an invitation or possibly a punch in the face, the latter of which I most likely deserved. What I got was silence. The silence was unnerving and pregnant with things left far too long to fester. I cleared my throat just so I wouldn't have to listen to the oppressing silence.

"Yes please, come in Faith. And your friend?"

"Ma'am." Aaron stood behind the invisible barrier impatiently tapping his foot. Damn ass couldn't lower himself to just ask.

"It's ok Mrs. Summers, Aaron's…….Safe. Hasn't killed innocents in a few hundred years. Actually been good longer and Spike and Angel combined have been undead."

Believe it or not, Joyce conceded to that. She stepped aside and murmured an invitation. Aaron put out a cigarette I hadn't even seen him light under his boot and followed me in. Too bad Joyce wasn't the hardest obstacle to leap; B. was, or possibly Giles.

* * *

**Short, I know the later chapters will long, much longer. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Catching Up

**Well folks here is chapter 2. Once agian, I'm sorry it's so short. Enjoy.**

**Please read & review. **

* * *

I hadn't counted on Red or Xan. They actually welcomed me back which is more than I can say for Dawn and B. Red said something about Kennedy keeping her updated on me. Always like those two; it's too bad they couldn't make it. Xander even offered to show me to one of the abandoned houses in town. They're actually kinda swanky. I think the only reason Aaron didn't get staked was their support.

"So wait, you don't have a soul, or a chip, yet you're not evil." Xander paused with that curious look in his eye that both made you want to laugh and cry. "Huh?"

"Long story short? Monks."

"Ok….so that was a bit too short. Again with the huh?"

"It's a long story Xan. to which you'll never get the whole thing." Even I don't know the whole story yet. I guess some things best left inside the tortured vampire. Who am I kidding? Aaron's no more tortured than Angelus was before he got the soul, the first time.

Getting caught up with the Scoobies wasn't as painful as it could have been. Seems Xander now owns his own construction company, got a nice payout from the government. I guess something about losing his eye to a deranged murderer who dressed like a priest who had escaped custody. Just another thing to thank Angel for, the police department who lost Caleb heard the law firm name Wolfram & Hart and handed Xander a check and a written apology without a second though.

The magic box was open again; Giles and Anya had reopened it a few months ago. Business was better then ever, and they put Dawn to work after school a few days a week to keep her out of trouble. Willow was renting the back room (for 1 cent a year) and ran a discreet agency out of it that searched for magic users who might be misusing their powers. Her agency helped reform them, or if they were past the point of help 'sent' them to the coven in England.

Joyce had her Art gallery back open again; it had burned down with the rest of that side of town, so she got a nice settlement from the state which allowed her to reopen. Now it was bigger, nicer, and had clientele from all over the world coming in now.

"So, where's Robin?" I cringed at the question. I knew someone would ask but just to hear it brought back painful memories. I stood from my chair and turned to look out the window memorizing the glistening streets instead of answer the question. After a few empty moments, I spoke.

"He's gone. Oh and he wasn't Nikki Wood's kid either. He was sent by an organization to weaken us, tear us apart and to make us choose sides. He almost had me too. But then I met Nikki's boy in Vegas. He's a damn vice cop out there. Found out our Robin was a special forces trained imposter. Seems that whoever sent him sent a bot version of Wesley's father to L.A. to try and recruit Wes."

I was pretty good at not telling them that I almost quit that night. Would have walked away for good had it not been for Aaron. He convinced me to keep being the scary thing that mother demons tell the little demons about to scare them at night. It's increasingly difficult to find a master vampire you could hate. Guess that's why so many Slayers would bite it when they ran into Masters over the years. Of course no Watcher could blame their Slayer from getting their ass handed to them by Spike or Angelus. I feel lucky everyday that Aaron isn't into hunting Slayers or humans anymore, I'm not sure if I could beat him anymore then I could Angelus or Spike, and I don't want to find out.

They didn't take the whole fake Wood thing too well but it seemed that Giles had already been informed of that sect of former watchers who had turned against us after the battle with the First.

"Wow. Ok, see, I told you I never liked him. Something was always weird about him. Can we please avoid all principals in the future?" Dawn suddenly injected behind me.

"Graduate and we'll talk." Buffy smiled in a way I never saw before. It was as pain free and genuine of a smile as I had ever seen from someone on the hell mouth. I won't say it to her face, cause that would break some sort of code or something, but it looked good on her. "So Faith, you here for good this time?"

"Well that depends. Could you use an extra Slayer around here? Cause if not, I can always find some other place to haunt, but I've kinda come to think of Sunnyhell as home you know?"

"Yeah I know. And I could always use some help around here. Alternate nights patrolling the cemeteries. Maybe go clubbing with some one who's not gay or male, no offence to my best buds or anything." Buffy teased as she looked back to the others. They smiled in return. I think they wanted us to kiss and make up after our years of fighting or something. I know Xander wanted the kiss at least. We shook hands. Sister slayers we may be kissing cousins, no way.

"So we're five by five?"

"Yeah, welcome back Faith."

I saw Joyce stand up form the corner of my eye and turned to look at her as she moved to stand next to me. "If you need a place to stay your welcome to stay here until Xander can get one of the abandoned houses' fixed up for you." She glanced at Aaron who was leaning against the front door, not having entered any further into the house. "Faith may trust you, but I don't know you yet, or I would offer you the basement."

Aaron nodded with a smile; it wasn't the cold smile I knew so well, he forced some life and warmth into it so it didn't scare Joyce or the Scoobies. "I understand ma'am, I'll just pick one of the abandoned houses, stay in its basement until it is fixed up enough for Faith to move in."

Home Sweet Hell Mouth.

* * *

**Expect Chapter 3 later today, or tomarrow. **


	3. Bad Night

**OK here it is folk, Chapter Three.**

* * *

So, I entered a whirlwind life of a Scooby. Never thought I'd actually be one of the gang but here I was one of them. Sure, things were still shaky between us all. I mean, Xander still wasn't too keen on vamps so he and Aaron were at odds a good portion of the time. Saying that though, Xander seems to be ok with me. He's even forgiven me about that whole Wham bam thank you Xan we had a few years back. He's still not one hundred percent though, I'll tell you that. He's been hurt and not just by me. But he's been doing all right. But even with all the changes, one thing remains the same. Xander is still a white knight. He and Red help patrol from time to time. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they'd been with us the night Aaron and I went from mentor and student to something more.

--

It had been a long night for patrolling. We'd sent Giles home early to research some demon or another that we'd encountered. Aaron and I were just talking when everything happened.

"So, I was about to feast on some hearty and passive monks all sworn to a life a platitude when, DUCK!"

"What the? Oh Shit!" A blade came dangerously close to my throat as Aaron shoved me hard to the ground. The sword may have missed my throat but the following thrust slid into Aaron's chest. I could only watch in horror as the blade entered one side of his chest and exited under his armpit on the other side. Watching him slump to the ground snapped me out of my catatonic state. A lunge and a thrust later the demon lay dead at my feet, my stake planted in its chest.

It took a few seconds for me to realize Aaron was still lying on the ground. Crouching down I began to roll him over, as I did my hand brushed his side and came away sticky with blood. Wiping the blood off on the grass I rolled the vampire onto his back and shook him lightly "Aaron, Aaron say something." It took me a second to realize his game face had come to the fore, something I noticed all the more when his mouth opened. When he tried to speak all that came out was a ragged pain filled cough, blood poured from his mouth and splattered on my face as he coughed.

"Aaron I need you to tell me what to do, I don't know how to fix this." My voice was becoming slightly frantic. I couldn't lose him, not like this, not without knowing why he was helping me. I knew the reason he had told me but I knew there was some other reason; no one helped me without a reason.

I watched as he tried to sit up but could barely lift his head, his voice came out as rasping whisper more blood followed his words "blood'

Blood? Where was I supposed to get blood in the middle of a cemetery? I knew deep down the answer, but it scared me. He might live without blood right now. He might live long enough to get him back to the basement of the house. But what if he didn't, what if he turned to dust on me, on my cloths, my skin, my hair. I would have to open a vein for him.

"Aaron…Aaron I'm going to let you feed off me." He tried to weakly shake his head, tried to pull away from me. "Damn it I know you don't feed of humans but you don't have a choice……..please." there I said it, the word felt wrong, I never said please. How do I do this should I cut my wrist for him, should I let him bite my throat, god Aaron I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I wish you could talk.

I had to do it, I couldn't second guess myself, I could let fear control me, I had to do it. Straddling the vampire I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and lifted his head to my throat. "Come on you son of a bitch bite me" why wasn't he biting me, why wasn't he feeding from me, did he want to die? "Aaron please, please feed" That's when I felt it; it was a sharp cold pain as his fangs sank into my throat. I'd never been bitten before, at least not by a vampire. I could feel blood running down my neck; he couldn't swallow as fast as I could bleed. The air was turning cold and I was getting tired, my eyes growing heavy.

As quick as the pain had come it left, I felt his tongue sliding across my throat before he pushed me off of his lap. Didn't he want me? Did he think I was ugly? Why was he throwing me away like an old used piece of trash?

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted half off the ground by the back of my jacket. My feet dragging the ground and bounding over rocks as I pulled across the grave yard. Then I was falling, I didn't fall far just a few inches before there was a violent crack next to me. I struggled to roll over and when I did I was shocked to find I was laying on the foyer floor in the house Xander was rebuilding for me. I must have blacked out at some point. The source of the violent sound became apparent even to my blurred vision. Aaron was slumped in a pile not far form me the broken remains of a cheap coffee table lay around his head and upper chest.

How did I get here, I didn't walk I knew that. How would Aaron have had the strength to get this far let alone drag me along. I knew he must have used the strength that my Slayer blood gave him to get us here, used the boost of strength and the last of his own to get me to safety.

I struggled to crawl across the floor to him. There was a long jagged piece of broken wood through his shoulder, it must have happened when he fell into the table. I reached up to pull it out and felt weak as a mouse, I couldn't budge it. Pushing myself up onto my hands and knees I grabbed the piece of wood as tight as I could and pulled up. I felt it wrench from his shoulder and heard him mewl in pain. I wish I could have done more but I was so tired. I let myself slump foreword and used his back as a pillow as the darkness closed in on me.

* * *

**Yes, I know a Short Chapter, and a cliff hanger ending.** **Expect Chapter 4 in the next day or two.**


End file.
